Big Time Zombie Apocalypse
by Patrick Ryann
Summary: While on date. Hell on earth strucks L.A
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for taking me here babe, I love having to be able spend time with you at the carnival" Lucy said as she was on a date with loved him to death. it appeared that she had a wonderful time at the carnival. "Anything for you Lucy" Kendall said while wrapping his arm around her as they exited the carnival. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream up ahead. "What the hell was that? Comon" she said. as they walked ahead the couple saw a man eating away a woman. Everybody was running from the sight. "Hey asshole get off of her!" Lucy yelled while trying to get him away.  
The man looked towards Lucy and jumped right at her. She then right knew it was a zombie. "Kendall help!" she screamed. She struggled trying to avoid the zombie biting her. Kendall then kicked the zombie off of his girlfreind. "You okay?" kendall asked Lucy while helping her get up from the ground. the hearing more screams in terror the couple looked around noticing that more zombies came about attacking people. when looking forward again Lucy saw the Zombie going for her flesh. At a split second Lucy did a Handstand, where her feet caught the zombie's head. She then Twisted causing his neck to snap. "Take that you asshole" "Lucy lets get outta here now" kendall said panickly. Lucy nodded her head. Both sprinted toward the parking lot. Hearing gunfire around the Whole place. They ran towards their vehicle. "HURRY KENDALL!" Lucy said while Kendall looked for his Keys in his pocket. "I found them, Comon lets AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. A police man zombie managed to sneak on him and bite his shoulder. " NO!" Lucy ran to his aid, She pushed him Aside. She noticed Kendall pulled out the Gun from the holster. Kendall positioned himself steady and fired at the zombie. Lucy then helped kendall into the car. Once they got settled in they took off in rapid speed. As they drove Kendall groaned in pain. " Kendall! are you okay, whats going on!" she cried "I Am going to die Lucy... I got bit."Kendall said as tears washed down his eyes. "NO stop saying that we can get help. At the hospital iis where we need to go" she said. Kendall looked at his terrified girlfreind girl freind." Too risky im very sure that the city is being attacked by these beast! The only option is to go back to the palm woods and rescue my family." He said. He then gave Lucy the gun, "Check the ammo" he told her. Lucy nodded her head and quicky removed the magazine from the weapon. she saw that its still loaded with a ample amount of bullets. "Its still preety full." she said giving the gun back to Kendall. "So its a plan to the Palmwoods" He said. He smiled at Lucy and then picked up speed in his car. " Oh God, how did this happen? Why did this happen." she said sadly while looking at people being killed by zombies. "Lucy... I want you to shoot me!" "What the hell why." she yelled. "IM going to turn into one of those things, I dont want to kill you." he said. "NO WE WILL FIND SOMEBODY TO HELP! IM SURE THERE IS A CUREE!" she yelled. "What if there isnt, or what if i turn into one and its too late." he said. Lucy then slammed her head to her laps crying. "I LOVE YOU" she yelled. Kendall looked at her, "I love you too!" he said. While driving Kendall then realized his gas ran out."SHIT! he said as the car stopped. "Lets go" Lucy said. They got out the car and started running. " Hey over here, Come this way." A woman with a Shotgun said while pointing to her House that was heavly gated, The gates seemed to have electricity that seemed very powerful. Lucy and kendall followed the woman into her yard. A zombie came close to Kendall. The woman then fired at the zombie. "Thanks" he said. the woman then let the Couple into her home. "Flick that switch" she told Lucy. Lucy then turned flicking the switch. Heavy armored wall Crashed down around the whole house. "You are safe now, Im Linda" she said. Linda then turned and headed Lucy and Kendall. Kendall then sat down on the chair behind him. Lucy noticed the Linda coming down with a shot. " I noticed you are infected, What I have here is the anti virus. The last of it actually. Here hold still... She stabbed Kendall with the antivirus. Lucy smiled knowing her boyfreind is better. " I will be right back. She left again. "See I told you that we will find help." she said shakingly. A couple of seconds later a gunfire from the house was heard. The couple ran to check what it was... They got to the Kitchen, Lucy put her hand over her mouth as see saw the sight. Linda shot herself dead. "Oh my god, why did she..." Kendall said. " Look at her arm Its a bite mark. oh god she was probly infected."Lucy said. "She had an antivirus, Why did she not use it." Kendall ressponded. " I have to thank her though, she gave you the last of it... she did truly save our lives" Lucy said. They both walked into the living room thinking. after several minutes of pacing back and forth Kendall removed his shirt. Lucy admired his body. " Why did you take off your shirt" Lucy asked with a smile on her face. kendall ignored her and kissed her. The kiss was returned. Lucy felt her tits being grasped by Kendall. Lucy smiled and removed her shirt, in a teasing way. Kendall then unhooked her bra for her. Lucy's tits bounced out. She smiled. She then lied down onto the couch while removing her bottom clothing. Kendall was completely hard at this site. Kendall removed his pants and boxers revealing his rock hard dick. He then bolted on to Lucy. For awhile they exchanged kisses. "Fuck me" Lucy said. Kendall nodded putting it in her. Lucy then moaned softly... Kendall kept pounding her smoothly for a while. Lucy grabbed her boobs and massaged them. Kendall then started pounding her hard. She moaned and moaned loudly. "I-I- I ma CUM!" he yelled. Lucy felt the impact of his orgasm rush into her. Kendall was relieved, he and Lucy tried to catch thier breathes. A couple of minutes later they got back dressed. " Lucy we need to get out of her and save my family.." he said "Right but lets get weapons, I can tell that there are some around here." she said. they headed up stairs. " They checked every bedroom there was. they had no luck. "Damn" Lucy said as she leaned against the wall. Which knocked down a picture that was hanging. they saw a button there. Kendall walked up to it and pressed it. The wall Lifted revealing Guns. "Holy Shit" Lucy said. Kendall Grabbed ahold of an assaulat rifle and strapped it around his shoulder. Lucy grabbed a mossberg Shot gun And carefully loaded it. Both of them strapped on holsters around thier waste. Loading up with ammo. Lucy found another hand gun, she kept it for herself and along with the handgun she already had. "Heh look what i got" Kendall said weilding duel dessert eagles. "Well then are you ready" Kendall said... Lucy nodded as she flicked. The walls house was now revealed without protection. " Lets-GO! Kendall said as he kicked down the door!  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy and Kendall Bolted out of the house, they stopped as they saw zombies noticing them. Zombies began to slowly make their way towards them. "Shit" Lucy said. Kendall then readied his assault rifle. Lucy aimed her shotgun. They both focused on their first targets. Kendall about to open fire….. then a motorcycle speeding ahead distracts Kendall from his focus. "Look out!" Lucy yelled as she and Kendall jumped out of the way as the motorcycle nearly collides to them. Kendall rushes to get up "Lucy lets take this. It's going to be faster to get to the palm woods." He said while lifting up the bike. He then positioned himself on the seat. Lucy then positioned herself while wrapping her arms around Kendall's waist. "Hold on real tight." Kendall said. Lucy then nodded. Kendall took of picking up speed towards the palm woods.

After 10 minutes of high speed "Kendall smiled because he was seconds away from the entrance of the palm woods. A truck speeds into the motorcycle. "AHH!" He yelled while steering away from the truck before he collides into it. Lucy started she felt as in this sight was in slow motion, she glanced at Kendall and closed her eyes. Kendall successfully avoided the truck. But he lost control causing them to fall down along with the bike. "Urrghh, Lucy- Lucy -Lucy please-please still be alive." He panicked as he was on the ground. He then saw her move her arms slowly trying to get up. They both painfully struggled to get up slowly. "Lucy lets go." He said.

Lucy followed her boyfriend running to the entrance of the palm woods. Kendall pulled out his dessert eagle and slowly opened the door to the Palm woods. He and Lucy found one of the most disturbing sight. "Oh god the Jennifer's" Lucy said. The Jennifer's Laid on the floor naked… DEAD. They both gagged at the sight. Kendall then turned his head, spying the couch where he saw Jett eating his way on Mr. Bitters. Lucy aimed her gun at Jett. Jett turned towards them slowly. "Lucy shoot him" Kendall said as Jett got closer and closer to Lucy. "LUCY NOW- LUCY!" he yelled. Lucy then fired her handgun to the head of Jett. Jett collapsed. The sound of the bullet pierced through the lobby. The couple saw zombies making their way towards them. Even the body of the Jennifer's raised up. Kendall then started firing his assault rifle. Forcing Lucy firing her shotgun to the zombies that were walking towards them.

A Zombie got close to Kendall, in time Lucy fired a shot at zombie, causing the head to blast off. Kendall smiled at Lucy "Look out!" he said. Lucy turned and saw a zombie behind her. Lucy threw herself on to the ground and slided between the zombie's legs. She fired. The impact from the shot Made the zombie gush blood spilling onto Lucy's outfit. Lucy got up and saw Kendall Struggling with multiple zombies. "Kendall!" she yelled rushing to help him. After several fires. Kendall realized they were running low on ammo. "Shit" He said. Both backed up into a corner. Being surrounded be zombies."GUYS OVER HERE" a voice came from opposite side from Lobby . Kendall glanced over and saw that it was Buddha Bob. They bolted their way past the zombies towards Buddha Bob. Buddha Bob pressed the switch letting the gate closed sealing the passage between the stairs and Lobby. "Glad to see you to alive, Lets go to your family." He said. Lucy looked at Kendall. "They are alive?" yes we are all at your apartment. Everyone is safe." Bob said. Kendall and Lucy followed him up the stairs to apartment 2J.

Once they got to their floor the three ran towards their apartment. Kendall bolted knocking on the door. "Mom, guys its us open up!" he said. The three stood for a couple of seconds. The door then opened wide, they saw Katie. "Katie!" he said lifting his sister comfortably. "Kendall" mama Knight yelled happily knowing he was okay. She ran and hugged her child. Lucy glanced at to the couch where she saw Carlos, trying to comfort Logan who was crying. James was standing at the corner of the window with a baseball bat gripped in his left hand. Lucy walked up to Carlos and Logan. "Hey whats up" she said. " Carlos looked at Lucy. " Logan is sad because Camille was killed, a zombie got to her. Logan tried to help her… but he couldn't." Carlos said. "Oh my god" Lucy said. "Put this on" Kendall said. Lucy turned her head. Her boyfriend was holding out a red t-shirt and black skirt. She then grabbed the clothes and headed straight for the bathroom to change.

Mama Knight turned on the TV. A breaking news report was released. "People are dying in L.A. This happened only 3 hours ago and the city looks very disastrous. It's a war zone. In downtown city hall The Military are up at the roof with helicopter observing the city for any people who are alive." The news anchor said. "That's it, We have to go to city hall we need to get out of this town otherwise we are dead." Kendall said. "He is right it's a huge risk but we can make it." Lucy said loading up her handgun as she came out of the bathroom.

Kendall handed James his assault rifle."Here you can use this." James looked at Kendall awkwardly grabbing the gun. Lucy handed Carlos her shotgun."Sweet!" Carlos said. "It's not a toy, use it when needed."Lucy said. Kendall handed a Logan a Desert eagle. "Let's go guys. " He said. "Kendall I am glad you wanna help but it is dangerous." Ms Knight said as she sat by the window. The window shattered. A zombie grabbed Mama Knight. "MOM!" Both Katie and Kendall yelled. Kendall started to fire his weapon. The zombie then pulled her out the window. "NO!" Kendall yelled while trying to grab her hand. He heard the impact of the bodies hitting the ground. He looked out and saw them dead. Kendall and Katie started to cry. "Comon! Lets got" Lucy said. Buddha Bob tossed his keys to his Van to Kendall. He wiped his tears. "Take them take everybody and keep them safe." Bob said. "What why aren't you coming." Kendall asked. "Because I have been Bit… GO- GO NOW!" Bob said Kendall then grabbed Katie's hand and nodded his head at Buddha Bob.

Every one ran to the parking lot surprisingly not running into zombies. " Over there. Move!" Lucy said pointing to the van. Kendall opened the Van door letting everyone get in. "Lucy drive this time" He said tossing her the keys. Lucy nodded. Once everyone was settled in Lucy started the Van. "Kendall." Lucy said Kendall then turned to her, Lucy kissed him romantically. Once the couples lips separated Lucy drove off."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minutes later passed by. "So how long till we get over there." Carlos asked. Kendall turned around to look at his friend. "Soon... Real soon." He said. James stared through the window sighing. Logan sat down comforting Katie. "Oh my god." Lucy said. Everybody saw what she saw. The sight was that Roque records were burning to the ground. "What the hell. What is happening?" James questioned. Lucy came to a stop at the sight. They watched the building burn to the ground. " We need to see if Gustavo and Kelly are alive." James said. James then opened the back door. He rushed outside. "James get back in the van." Kendall yelled. "No we have to see-AHHHHHHH! A zombie that was on fire jumped out of the building. "James!" Carlos yelled springing out the van. James was struggling to not get bit. Carlos aimed the shotgun to the head of the zombie and fired. James was relived at the moment.

James then got up and noticed the burning building once again. Without knowing the building exploded. James and Carlos blasted a couple of feet back. "GUYS!" everybody yelled. Both Carlos and James grunted in pain and struggled getting up. Lucy and Kendall both got out the vehicle and aided the boys. "You guys okay?" Kendall asked while Helping James up. "Ah!" James grunted. Falling back down. Lucy led Carlos back in the Van. "Come on James." Kendall said while he held out his hand to his injured friend. James looked at Kendall. Kendall glanced and noticed James had a huge slash on his abdomen. "Oh god!" Kendall whispered. Blood poured out. James was then bleeding to death.

"James-James!" Kendall panicked. Kneeling down, holding his friend tightly in his arms. James began to slowly shut his eyes. Lucy came back and saw the sight, watching James slip out of Kendall's grasp. "J-J-James…" Kendall said. Kendall ten started to whimper. He was torn down that his friend is now dead. Lucy turned her head noticing that Carlos, Logan, Katie crying. Lucy's eyes began to tear. Kendall looked at Lucy."Let's go Lucy, we have to go now." Lucy nodded. Kendall stood up, removing his jacket and placing it over James face. " I love you bro!" Kendall said with depression. Kendall then walked to the van and buckled up. Lucy then started the vehicle slowly taking off. " So what's next." Lucy asked her boyfriend. "City hall, lets get out of her ASAP!" He said angrily. "I think something flew from the impact and slashed his stomach…" Logan said. " I am scared you guys." Katie said while holding the arms of Logan.

Kendall turned his head, and tried to smile at his sister. Minutes later of driving passed. Kendall noticed that City Hall was nearby, he could actually see the building from where they were at. Lucy turned to Kendall and grinned. "We are almost th-" Lucy was interrupted she saw a truck split seconds away from colliding with the van. Kendall turned his head at the sound of the truck honking its horn. As the truck rammed the van, Lucy held Kendall's hand. The van rolled over twice. "Urrghh." Kendall grunted. He was thankful that he survived another crash. He opened his eyes noticing that everyone was still alive. He rushed out the van and tried to help his sister. Lucy was able to get out the van to help aswell. "Logan Carlos come on I got you." Lucy yelled out. Kendall successfully saved his sister. "Are you alright Katie?" he asked. "Yes." Katie said then hugged her brother. Kendall hugged back. "Let us help Lucy." He said. They helped Lucy get Logan and Carlos out the Van. Logan Crawled out thanking his friends. Carlos then followed him after. Kendall then looked around noticing a couple of zombies. He and Lucy looked at each other. Both pulling out their guns from their holsters. Lucy then remembered her extra handgun. Lucy tossed it to Carlos. As Carlos caught it, he then he checked the ammo. It was still full. "Let's got guys, We are going to run to the building. Only Shoot when you absolutely have to." Kendall said. "Will we be able to outrun then." Logan asked as he stood next to Katie. "They are not fast, we can get by them." Lucy said.

Katie looked at her brother. "You are brave big brother. I love you!" She said. Kendall then padded her back. "Let's go!" He yelled. Everybody dashed their way towards the city hall Building. They could actually see the helicopter on top of the roof.

"Come guys we are almost their we can make it" Lucy said. Logan then tripped. Carlos then stopped to aid him. "Logie are you okay? He asked. Carlos then noticed a zombie approaching. Carlo then shot his gun to the head. "Good shot, but no, I thin I sprained my ankle." Logan said. Carlos then helped his friend up. "Come on I will help you." Carlos said. He then wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and threw his arm over his shoulder. Carlos was glad to see that the others waited for them. Rushing back to the others Logan looked into Carlos's eyes and saw that he was tearing up. He knew at the moment Carlos's is scared but he was still strong. Logan was thankful to have him as a friend.

The gang reached the entrance of the building. Kendall and Carlos slowly opened the door. Then pointed their guns making sure it was clear. "It's clear let's go head towards the elevator to get to the roof top." Kendall said. Lucy grasped Logan and helped him inside, while Katie followed. Logan patted Lucy, signaling to let him walk himself again. He was then released, but still walked with a limp still. Logan then walked towards the elevator, he pressed the elevator button. When it opened a Zombie jumped out and violently bit Logan on the neck Tearing through his flesh. "NO!" Kendall said running and spearing the zombie off of his friend. Kendall then pinned the zombie against the wall and fired his gun.

Lucy made her way to Logan in the elevator to help him. Everyone else followed in. Katie then pressed the button to the Top floor. "Logan- Logan Oh god." Carlos said. Logan was crying in pain. Kendall kneeled down hugging his friend. "NOOOOO LOGAN PLEASE DON'T DIE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO NOT ANOTHER FRIEND." Kendall yelled. Tears poured down everyone's eyes as they saw this sight. Logan cried in pain, the zombie bite made blood pour out through his neck. " Kendall thank you for trying!" Logan softly spoke out. Kendall looked at Logan. They both shared a smile. Kendall then watched Logan's breathing stop. The boy was now dead. Kendall then pulled out his gun and stood up. I'm sorry I keep failing you guys. Kendall thought in his head.

" Guys the hell is almost over." The blonde said. The elevator stopped and opened it's door

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The elevator door opened. The gang saw zombies ahead on the floor. Kendall, Carlos, and Lucy began opening fire on the zombies. Katie spotted the stair case leading to the rooftop. "Over there!" Katie said. Kendall nodded and followed his sister. Carlos and Lucy then followed after. "Up the stairs guys." Kendall said. Lucy hurried after them. Lucy was then grabbed by a zombie. "AH help!" she yelled. Kendall and Carlos turned around. "LUCY!" they yelled. Both ran down the stairs to help her. Kendall began firing at the zombie. The zombie had not yet bit Lucy but he threw her aside, and ran it's way up to Kendall. Kendall then performed a roundhouse kick knocking the zombie down, Carlos then shot the Zombie in the head. "Hm asshole!" Carlos said. Lucy got up from the ground and looked at the guys. The guys smiled back.

The smile didn't last though. They guys and Katie saw a zombie with a machete behind Lucy. The zombie threw it's weapon at her. "Lucy Noo!" Kendall yelled. Lucy turned around. The machete came towards Lucy, piercing her chest. "Uhhhh" she moaned. She then fell the ground instantly. "Lucy!" Kendall yelled. Carlos grabbed Kendall forcing him up the stairs to hurry through the door.

Carlos Kicked the door opened. Letting Katie go through first. The 3 did not see a desirable sight. Zombie's reached the roof top. The military were fighting for their lives. Carlos then saw that a zombie was heading towards him. Carlos then dashed towards the zombie. He kicked the zombie and kneed the zombie in the gut. Carlos then grabbed the zombie's head and twisted it. Kendall saw that the military officials needed the extra help. "Katie stay back." He said, Katie nodded. Kendall then ran shooting his gun at zombies that were attacking the roof top. Military men started shooting wildly at the remaining zombies, as if they now have hope to survive.

"Cease fire" an official yelled. The zombie's have all been killed. "Glad to see survivors, Is it just you 3?" a man asked. Kendall then looked at his sister and his bestfreind. "Yes just us" He said. "Alright then why don't you all come-" The man was interrupted by bangs on the door. It startled Kendall and Carlos, and Katie. The remaining 5 soldiers slowly made their way towards the door. The door was then incredibly destroyed, the metal pieces of the door flew to a soldier, cutting is body into half. "Man down! Man down!" Another soldier yelled. "Look…" Kendall said. A tall buff bald figure with pale sin walked onto the rooftop slowly. " What the fuck is that?" Carlos asked. "It's a B.O.W!" The soldiers yelled as they began opening fire on the soldiers. The B.O.W was called the Tyrant. The Tyrant moved fast towards one of the soldiers and grabbed him. "No somebody help!" he yelled. The Tyrant pulled the man's limbs apart and tossing them aside.

"Take Katie into the helicopter keep her safe" Kendall told one soldier. That soldier nodded and leaded Katie to the chopper. Katie glanced at Kendall. Kendall glanced back and smiled. "Let's go Carlos!" he said they ran towards the dead soldiers and picked up their assault rifles. Kendall began started shooting the tyrant's back. A soldier that was closer to the tyrant than Kendall was tried to fire a rocket launcher. But before that was done the Tyrant gabbed the soldier by his head. "UUUGGGHHHH!" the soldier grunted. The tyrant violently squeezed the soldiers head, which bursted open. Carlos then started firing his weapon a couple of feet from the BOW.

"The tyrant ran towards Carlos punched Carlos. Carlos Flew back, his body collided to the wall behind him. "Urggh" He moaned as he slowly tried getting up. The tyrant walked up to the boy and raised his foot about to stomp on Carlos's head. Kendall started to fire even more to the tyrants back. The Tyrant turned around and ran towards Kendall. The BOW was closing it's fist. The Commander of the military team pushed Kendall out of the way. The Tyrant then Punched the Commander. The head of the commander flew off. The tyrant grabbed the body and snapped it in half. The tyrant slowly turned around noticing Kendall. Kendall then fired his weapon to the tyrant. Which caused the tyrant the fall to his knees's? "Kendall use this!" Carlos yelled out from behind. He tossed the rocket Launcher towards Kendall. The blonde boy then ran to the rocket launcher. As Kendall picked up the heavy weapon he saw that tyrant was still down. Kendall then got into position and aimed at the BOW. "I've been through a lot of hell! So let's end it!" Kendall yelled. He fired the rocket launcher. The rocket flew with in a second hitting the tyrant. It was so powerful that the BOW flew off the building into the sky exploding.

Kendall and Carlos glanced at the sky watching the flames. "Is it over?" Carlos asked Kendall. He then turned to Carlos and smiled. "Yes, it finally is." The blonde said. Carlos smiled to the words of his friend. "Hey over here let's evacuate the city before it get sterilized in 2 hours." The soldier that was with Katie said. Kendall and Carlos both ran to the helicopter. "Kendall!" Katie said hugging Kendall as he sat down in the helicopter. Kendall smiled and hugged back his sister. Carlos smiled at the sight. The helicopter then was lifted to the sky. And flew off. "Where will we be going!" Carlos asked the soldier. I was told to take survivors to the white house, the president is going to need a lot of information." The soldier responded. The three glanced at each other. "Although it might be hell trying to explain, but I think it's going to be very beneficial and maybe they can help us." Kendall said with a smile. "We lost everything." Carlos said sadly. Kendall then hugged Carlos and Katie. "But we have each other, we managed to survive." He said.

"Now, let us enjoy life now, we shouldn't tae it for granite." Katie said. Kendall then nodded. "Glad you understand baby sister" He said. "Now let's get ready for the President!" Kendall said!

End of Chapter 4


End file.
